leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shop
The Shop is an area in all League of Legends maps where Summoners can purchase items for their champions. Every shop is located near each team's spawn pool. A summoner can access the shop either by clicking it with the mouse cursor or by using the default Hotkey, "P". A champion must be in proximity of the shop for the summoner to obtain items. On Summoner's Rift This proximity includes most of the Spawn Pool and extends slightly out from it. Organization Items are organized first into five categories: Defense, Attack, Magic, Movement, and Consumables. The first three are broken down into further categories based on the statistics the items have. Items can be sorted under multiple categories if it contains that category's statistic. For example: would appear under both Damage and Life steal in the Attack category for its damage and life steal effects. Items in each category are sorted from the cheapest price to the most expensive. The items are organized as the following: * Consumables * Defense ** Health ** Armor ** Magic Resist ** Health Regen ** Tenacity * Attack ** Damage ** Critical Strike ** Attack Speed ** Life Steal * Magic ** Ability Power ** Cooldown Reduction ** Spell Vamp ** Mana ** Mana Regen * Movement ** Boots ** Other movement items Stats that the shop does not cover: * Armor penetration * Magic penetration Item availability Items exclusive to a certain map will not appear on other maps. For example, will only appear in the shop on Howling Abyss and not on Summoner's Rift, The Crystal Scar, or Twisted Treeline. Custom Item Sets Players can create custom item sets in their summoner profile, creating their own combination of items that appear under the Recommended Build tab. Recommended Builds Following the recent update to League of Legends, the Recommended Builds has changed, being its own page in the shop, separated into four categories. Starting Items describe items that Riot feels best work for that champion to start. Essential Items are items that Riot believes are core to the champion, and should be bought. Offensive Items are items that should be bought for your champion if you want to go for damage. Defensive Items are items that should be bought for your champion if you want to take less damage. Shopkeepers Timeline For Summoner's Rift: # Doran The Shopkeeper (both bases); # old male yordle (both bases); # old female yordle (blue base) and old walrus (red base). For Twisted Treeline: # Doran The Shopkeeper (both bases); # pumpkin-headed shopkeeper (both bases). For Howling Abyss: * Greyor The Viking (blue base), and Lyte The Hermit (purple base). For Crystal Scar: * caravan (both sides). For Proving Grounds: * Doran The Shopkeeper (both bases). Shop appearance Blue_Team_Shopkeeper.jpg|Summoner's Rift Blue Team shop Red_Team_Shopkeeper.jpg|Summoner's Rift Red Team shop Summoner's Rift Shop.jpg|Old Summoner's Rift shop Old Summoner's Rift Shop.jpg|Oldest Summoner's Rift shop TT_Shopkeeper.jpg|Twisted Treeline shop Twisted_Treeline_Shop.jpg|Old Twisted Treeline shop Howling Abyss Shop1.png|Howling Abyss Blue Team shop Howling Abyss Shop2.png|Howling Abyss Purple Team shop The_Crystal_Scar_Shop.jpg|Crystal Scar shop Proving_Grounds_Shop.jpg|Proving Grounds shop zh:Shop Category:Structures